The undressed turnabout
by Obje-re-ction
Summary: Not as stupid as its title. A little file storage adventure.


- I was about to leave the case file storage when you entered it. Before anything else I noticed you didn't have your jacket on as usual, then I noticed you had just said hi to me. I simply uttered your name and hoped it would count for an answer.

- I searched through the files and found the one I needed, then in the corner of my eye I saw you standing there and just observing me like a fool. Yet I couldn't bring myself to leave, so I pretended to read through the case file, waiting for you to go away.

- Your false concentration was such a sad excuse: no doubt there was tension between us, I felt it so clearly. I reached out to touch you and you seemed startled, almost exposed, but when you glared at me I feared I had been completely mistaken. "Please tell me it's not just me" I said.

- I tried to tell you I had no idea what you were talking about, but instead I just stuttered like an idiot. "I have to go" I said when I could finally speak properly again, but the next moment I contradicted my own words as I put the file I had been holding back on its shelf.

- Taking that one step closer to you felt like climbing a high tower.

- In my head I felt a kinder form of earthquake as you approached me.

- I held your arms, you were so stiff and I didn't know how to continue, it felt like time was reverting itself until you finally relaxed. I ripped your cravat from your neck and rested my head in its place.

- I let you tamper with my clothing, I even let you breath warm air against my skin. At that moment I watched my hands, as if they had been disconneted from the rest of me they grabbed and gently drew you closer against me, until I could reach your lips with mine.

- Your soft lips, your cold tongue and my shaking knees. I felt like I was inside a void. No, as I _was _the void.

- Not once did I question what I was doing as long as your soft tongue was moving inside of my mouth: decisive, but without goal.

- My legs were about to stop carrying me, and afraid to crash into the shelves and make a mess or simply to trip over myself, I began to slowly approach to floor, holding you tighter. You followed me down and ended up on top of me as I lay on my back. I loosened my tie.

- Without being prepared for it I found myself on the floor slouching above you, my hands were beneath your neck and yours were under my shirt, stroking my back as we kissed. My senses came alive with peculiar sensations down my spine, and at the same time my mind did as well, asking me what the hell was going on. I quickly silenced my inner voice though, and decided to wait to bother about it until sometime later.

- It was irreversible; we both knew where this was going so I sped up the process by tucking my hand in underneath your trousers. I let my hand rest on your butt, then I moved my hand forward, my fingers searching and finding, feeling your dick through the soft fabric of your underwear.

- I had no idea what would happen next, nor did I reflect on it; I felt your hand between my legs. That was all that mattered.

- I crawled up into a sitting position and you helped me pull my jacket off. Heat was rushing through my entire body and I unbuttoned your vest, as well as the top buttons of your shirt. All I wanted was to be able to watch you in more detail, to touch your marble skin, to soak up the fragrance of you and fill my lungs with it. My hand was back in your trousers, this time without the boundary of your underwear. Your hands were fumbling around the button of my trousers until you seemed to make up your mind and unbuttoned them. My shirt was opened as well, already halfway down one of my shoulders and I hadn't even noticed it happening. Before I forgot I reached to my jacket, grabbed my wallet and took out the condom that was inside.

- I decided not to even ask why you were carrying that around in your pocket.

- I fumbled my way across your layers of clothing and asked if you wanted… this. You replied, I rolled the condom onto your dick and lay down with my hand on your back, pulling you down towards me.

- My hands on the floor outwith your shoulders, my knees outwith your hips, and I…

- You got inside me. Even over my own thumping heart and occasional "mmmm"s I could hear your heartbeat. I looked up to the ceiling and never have I seen a better one.

- I closed my eyes as the sensation in me grew larger and larger, threatening to take over.

- I watched your closed eyes and slightly opened mouth. I watch your beautiful thighs on each side of my body and then I realized this ws actually happening, for real. I grabbed your shoulders just to hold on to something as I thought: Now. Now, now, now I thought as I had an orgasm.

- You became completely relaxed, almost numb on the floor. I reached climax with the feeling of being thrust out of the world and immediately thrown back into it.

- You collapsed on top of me. I held you.

- You held me tight to your chest and I was unable to move an inch, my entire brain a mess.

- I buried my fingertips into your hair. I heard you breathing right next to my ear. I felt sleepiness overwhelming me and I smiled.

- I got up and threw the rubber into the trash can, then I put my clothes back where they belonged. You too got up from the floor, blushing as you pulled your pants up, laughing.

- The fuzzy feeling in my stomach made me giggle.

- The absurdity of the situation made me turn my head away and smile.

- I saw you attempting to hide your smirk. I stretched my arms and yawned.

- Your eyelids were drooping as if it was early in the morning and you had just awoken, wearily scratching your neck.

- You didn't waste any time on good-byes, quickly picking up the case file you had come to fetch in the first place, stumbling out the door.

- I heard the door to the storage room close far behind me and then your light steps heading towards the stairs, further and further away from me.

- I looked over my shoulder to get a final view on your back before you turned around a corner. I fastened my tie and fixed my shirt.


End file.
